


Sorting Laundry

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Meredith has to sort the laundry. Derek would rather her be doing other things. Rated M to be safe.





	Sorting Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

Meredith set the overflowing laundry basket on the floor beside the coffee table. She plopped down on the couch and began pulling clothes out of the basket, folding them and sorting them into piles as she went along. Hearing Derek’s footsteps, she turned toward the staircase.

“The kids are finally down,” he said softly as he approached her. A piece of fabric in the laundry basket caught his eye. He snatched it and held it up. “Oh, these are my favorite!” he exclaimed flirtatiously, dangling the black lace panties in the air. Meredith smiled and rolled her eyes, taking the panties from him and putting them in the proper pile.

Derek made his way behind the couch and stood behind her. He leaned down and nibbled on her ear before nuzzling his face in her neck. “Come to bed.”

Meredith tensed and then relaxed her shoulders. “I have to finish sorting the laundry and put it away.”

Derek moved his lips to the other side of her neck. “Wouldn’t you rather be doing a… different kind of finishing?”

Meredith scooted away from him and put Zola’s t-shirt in a pile. “I’m serious, Derek. If I don’t get this done tonight, it’s not going to get done for a while.”

Derek sighed. “What if I help you?”

Meredith turned to look at him. “You hate sorting laundry.”

Derek pressed his lips to hers. “I’ll do anything if it gets you into bed with me sooner.” He came around to the front of the couch again and sat down next to her.

“Okay, but no trying anything. This needs to get done.”

Derek nodded. “These really are my favorite, though,” he said, reaching for the black lace panties. Meredith swatted his hand. “Okay, okay.”

Derek joined Meredith in sorting and folding the laundry. The chore had never gotten done so quickly.


End file.
